Mon amour
by Malicia Sabakuno
Summary: Une kunoishi revient à Suna.Pourra telle enfin lui avouer ses sentiments?


Mon amour ...

Enfin me voilà revenu chez moi.

Après 5 ans d'absence, cinq ans loin de chez moi, loin de mon village natal.

Elles m'ont manquée ces pierres couleur sable, ce vent chaud, ces odeurs sucrées.

Enfin, me revoilà revenu chez moi.

A Suna.

Ville de mon enfance, ville de mon cœur et de mon âme.

Après le décès de mes parents, mon oncle avait souhaité que je vienne habiter chez lui et sa femme.

Leur village était loin. Loin au nord.

A peine avais-je posé le pied dans leur village que j'avais compris.

Je n'étais pas chez moi là bas.

Froid, il faisait trop froid.

Je n'aime pas le froid. Ces rafales de vent qui vous gifle le visage et font pleurer vos yeux.

Je préfère la chaleur écrasante d'une après-midi à Suna et les tempêtes de sable qui virevolte selon l'humeur du vent.

Je venais de troquer la chaleur réconfortante contre le froid glacial.

Malgré cela, je suis resté 5 ans là-bas.

Pourquoi ?

A cette époque je n'avais pas encore atteint la majorité. L'âge où j'étais en droit de vivre seule.

Mes tuteurs étaient gentils et je n'avais pas à me plaindre de mes cousins. Mais dans mon cœur je me languissais.

Et pas que tu village.

Non, il y avait toi.

Je ne te connaissais pas personnellement et tu ne me connaissais pas non plus.

Mais malgré tout mon cœur criait ton absence.

Le soir, je m'asseyais à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Et pensais à toi.

_**Quant tu es loin de moi ; mon cœur se meurt.**_

_**Mon esprit t'imagine et ma voix dans la nuit noire t'appelle.**_

_**Quant tu es loin de moi, que peut le monde pour moi.**_

_**Je veux être détruite par ton amour.**_

Je suivais des cours à l'académie de ninja. Je voulais être la première, la plus forte. Puisque toi tu es le plus fort.

J'ai persévérée et je me relevai à chaque fois que je tombai.

D'autant que je me souvienne, toi tu n'es jamais tombé.

Bien que je pense que tu aurait préféré tombe quelque fois plutôt que de subir ce que tu à subit.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir tendu la main.

J'aurais pû, j'aurais dû.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

_**Mon amour pardonne moi.**_

_**De ne pas t'avoir dit ces choses.**_

_**De t'avoir laissé, de t'avoir abandonné.**_

_**J'ai manqué de courage.**_

_**On dit que l'amour rend fort. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé cette force.**_

Mais je n'étais qu'une petite fille, trop peureuse pour enfreindre l'autorité parentale. Et trop timide pour t'approcher.

Non, ne va surtout pas croire que c'était de la peur !

Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. De lui.

Les autres villageois avaient peur. Ils te craignaient, ils vous craignaient.

Mais pour moi, vous étiez deux. Il y avait toi.

Petit garçon roux, abandonné de tous, recherchant le réconfort et l'amour comme n'importe quel enfant.

Et il y avait lui.

Le démon.

Shukaku.

Lui ne recherchait sans doute pas l'amour.

Les autres vous prenait pour une seule et même personne. Il ne voyait pas le petit garçon en toi.

Et les autres enfants ne te voyaient pas comme l'un d'entre eux.

Les gens sont cruels. Les enfants encore plus.

J'ai honte.

Honte car ces enfants cruels, je les ai côtoyés. J'ai ris avec eux. Alors que toi tu pleurais.

_**J'aurais voulu effacer tes larmes.**_

_**Te prendre dans mes bras.**_

_**Te dire des choses réconfortantes**_

_**Te faire rire.**_

_**J'aurais dû**_

_**Mais je n'ai pas su.**_

Mes parents sont morts.

A ce moment là, personne ne m'aurait empêcher d'aller vers toi. De faire le premier pas.

Mais à moment là, l'ombre de mon oncle est apparue et m'a emporté au loin.

_**Mais même loin de moi, tu me semblais proche.**_

_**Crois moi quant je te dit que je pensais à toi.**_

_**Même loin de toi, mon cœur était avec toi.**_

_**Mon amour, crois moi.**_

Il y a quelques années, je me rendis à Konoha afin d'assister à un tournoi.

Je n'étais que spectatrice.

Mon cœur a fait un bond lorsque je t'ai vu.

Tu étais là.

Si proche et pourtant si loin.

Tu avais grandis. Tu étais tel que je t'imaginais.

Mais je fut triste de voir ce que le temps avait fait de toi.

Etaient-ils satisfaits à Suna de t'avoir rendu si insensible ?

Etaient-ils content de l'avoir leur arme ?

A ce moment là, j'ai ressenti une haine.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir haïr autant.

Et pourtant.

J'ai hais ceux de Suna.

Mais plus encore, je me suis haie.

Je n'avais pas été assez forte. Je t'avais laissé tombe.

Au fond je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux.

_**Je me dégoûtais**_

_**Je me haïssais**_

_**Mon amour, pardonne moi.**_

_**Je n'ai pas compris**_

_**Je ne t'ai pas compris.**_

Je n'ai jamais su la fin du combat.

Mais j'ai su que tu avais perdu le contrôle de l'esprit qui t'habitais.

Je l'ai su et j'en ai pleuré.

Tu souffrais tandis que moi j'étais bien tranquille.

Cette nuit là, j'ai fait le serment de te sauver.

_**Mon amour attend moi**_

_**Garde patience**_

_**Je reviendrais pour toi**_

_**Je te le jure**_

_**Sur ma vie**_

_**Mon âme**_

_**Mon amour**_

Quelques années encore après l'épisode à Konoha, j'atteins l'âge ou une jeune fille est bonne à marier.

Bien injuste est la condition féminine.

Me marier ?

Hors de question.

Mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un.

Et s'il ne veut pas de moi alors je resterais seule.

Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagné.

C'est ce que dit le proverbe.

Mais mon oncle n'avait que faire du proverbe et de mes sentiments.

D'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu comprendre.

Heureusement, je pu échapper au mariage et dès l'âge de l'indépendance atteint, je partis.

Je rentrais chez moi. Chez toi.

Ce que j'appris me surpris.

Tu étais kazekage ?

Les citoyens de Suna avaient un cerveau ?

Ils avaient enfin décidé de te considérer à ta juste valeur ?

Mon cœur fut empli de fierté.

Et de joie.

Je remis la maison de mes parents en état et m'y installa.

Maintenant il était temps que je fasse ce que je m'étais jurée de faire.

T'avouer mes sentiments...


End file.
